Diaries from Death
by kuracha-macha
Summary: What if Lee's wife saw everything that happened to her husband and decided to write them down in hell? But then, she had hated him since he killed her, so her entries would not be pretty. We have heard Lee's side of the story, let's now hear hers as she narrates her husband's course in a world gone to hell. Rated T for language and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It kind of expands Lee's backstory so please be kind to me... I'm in the middle of procrastinating and this is my first fanfiction, so it may come out crappy at parts. Yeah...**

**Oh, and just in case you say that his wife isn't dead, I read somewhere in Dave Fennoy's twitter that he killed her along with the Senator. Just saying.**

* * *

_**August 15, 20_, 1:35 PM**_

Hello, dear.

I will be starting these… diaries. You killed me, so I guess I'll have to pay back by mocking you secretly in Hell, right? Well, you deserve this, no joke. hell, what am I saying? Will you even read this? If you know these existed, will you even open the cover? I even bet you wouldn't, because you can't handle all these hate.

I see you've been stuck into Earth in the wrong time. Good, good. Well, you gave me hell before. I was feeling so horrible too, you know? You never paid attention to me. Then you're going to rage to me because I was with someone else? What the fuck, Lee? That's just karma. Don't judge me for you were never in my place. I'm glad you're stuck there. Well, I guess it was a stroke of luck that policeman was pretty caught up on his own rant that he didn't notice that… walker in the street. I still don't know what to call those.

I guess I can watch you from here and see what stupidity you do. I'll try not to laugh. It's like watching a TV show, except that I will never ever feel proud of you. It's just me that watches this little show, anyway. I feel like you're a little kid I saw in the street, doing something stupid.

Oh my, I'm excited. I see you falling in that cliff. Banging your head. I see the cop being bit by that walker. I'm sure he'd give you a glimpse of hell later, right?

_**.**_

_**Same day, 2:38PM**_

Well, that ended well. You actually managed it. I actually never knew where did you get these fighting skills. I know firing a gun's elementary for adults, but a _shotgun? _That's a different story. I still cringe at the sight of the cop's brains.

Crawl out now. I see that little girl. I think she's enamored by the entire thing she saw.

Go and follow her. Safety, huh? That's quite the understatement.

_**.**_

_**Same day, 3:14 PM**_

Now, what the hell?

You can't even take care of your own wife, and then you take this little girl with you? What's her name, Clementine? I bet she'd be suffering in your hands. Oh, poor kid. And at the first day I see that she already thinks you're some sort of knight in shining armor.

Well, such a shame. I saw her. She was pretty, smart, and mature. If we had a daughter, I would have our daughter to be like that. Well, fuck that. You were too busy for one anyway, and you would have bored her with your history crap.

I do wish she had dropped that hammer on your head. That would be a lovely sight.

_**.**_

_**Same day, 7:37 PM**_

Well, goodnight, dear.

Unfortunately I cannot comment on anything I saw before you slept tonight. Must have been a surprise. Earlier you were in the middle of the way into prison, and now you're in the middle of hell. Quite hard. Don't go relaxing in that barn. I know it looks safe, but safety isn't permanent. You know that right?

Change is permanent in this word, dear. Do remember that. Now sleep in that barn that smells like shit, you deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Progress will be slow since I'm busy for NaNoReno, but after March I'll be free so I can work on this.**

* * *

_**August 16, 20_, ?**_

Well, hello.

I talked to the cop. He was a pretty nice person. It actually made me wonder where I am now. Hell? No, way too peaceful to be hell. And I'm sure that hell don't have butterflies.

He keep on rambling on how he, at least, died in peace. I don't classify "being killed by a walker" as dying in peace. Or maybe he meant that he had passed away without worrying about things. Well, _r__emember that you will die someday. _That's what I keep on hearing from the people before all the shit began. One way or the other, whether being chomped by a lunatic corpse or being hit by a car or being shot to death. It varies right? Hell, I would have died by being sprayed to the face by boiling oil.

I have calmed down, so I guess I might look at things differently now. I feel... peaceful. Like I shouldn't be mad.. and the cop's stories was entertaining, too. I wish it was as peaceful as this way back when we were together, no? And I wish you're always there.

I got some job to do. Well, back to work, I guess.

.

**_August 16, 20_, around noon (didn't bother checking)_**

I saw you walk out of the barn. There's the guy with the cap, his wife and his kid. What was their names? I kind of forgot...

I only caught Duck. Was that the kid? Who calls their kid Duck? Well, it's kind of cute. I think that he and Clementine would be great friends.

Yeah, I've calmed down. For some reason I don't feel like writing something sadistic about you. It feels... weird. Hahaha, I must have been sleep-deprived. When people are hungry, scared, or tired, they do drastic things. Not going to sugar-coat, I think it would happen one day to you. Don't pretend, it's a world gone to hell, after all. Everything is going to be shitty.

.

**_August 17, 20_, midnight_**

Oh, I finally remembered their names. Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. Pretty cool, I think. Although if the guy would give a nickname, at least he should have given him a "K" nickname.

Well, I don't think that matters. You're on the road now. I kinda have to laugh because you chose the Shaun - did I spell this right? - guy over the kid, when you know he's still going to die, anyway. And now Kenny's quite pissed at you for not looking after his kid. You haven't met much and he's pretty expectant of you? This guy's pretty much an asshole, like you.

I'm getting tired again. I think you can see that.

.

**_August 17, 20_, ?_**

Before you reached Macon, and before all this happened, I once passed by the Everett's pharmacy. Your parents were wonderful. Your brother was very friendly. I had some allergies in seafood that I needed to ignore for a while because of some sideline jobs, and they helped me find what I need. They were all asking how you were. I keep on saying, "Lee's fine, he's all well. We're both busy, but we're doing well."

I actually hope they'd make it. But at that point, the outbreak was starting. People are weakening, and survivors who wanted to get the hell out of there was increasing by the number, and they started rushing to your family's drugstore for some medicine before they left. I have to be guided to the backdoor because the people were pouring in and out by the gates and there was a fear of a stampede.

When you said that you wanted to go to Macon, it was damn hell as silly as I can think it would be. I can't help but giggle when you keep on hoping there's actually life in there. Heck, if there is, I would have rushed there. Except that, I wasn't killed by the walkers...

Plus, there's this group that I saw who was taking refuge there. There was the reporter and her technician (if I'm correct since I heard he's working on tech or something), this huge guy and his daughters who are both (former) military people, and this pizza delivery guy.

I kind of like their team, although I think that if you ever meet up with them, it'd be trouble. The huge guy and his daughter - Larry and Lilly if I caught their names right - seem as annoying as they can be. They sound pretty paranoid about.. _everything - _getting supplies, getting medicine, heck, to even saving a kid that was out there! "Why did you save the little girl? She's be a liability!" "You need to get this for my father!" "Don't be such an itchy trigger-finger!"

Ugh. Their shouting drives me nuts. I bet you'd be pissed too. But then, a group's better than just the five of you out there on the road, right? Any group would be fine. Better an annoying group like this than alone, right? But then, when you're in a group, decisions would come to help them or burden them, even though you aren't the leader.

.

_**August 17, 20_, around 1 AM**_

Yes, Kenny's right. He isn't bitten. If Larry keep on insisting he is, then maybe Katjaa should allow the guy to actually _look _at him. Being splattered with zombie guts doesn't mean that you're already infected, like_ that_ would seep in your body or something.

I do hope you'd encounter more people than this, you know? Paranoid people. No, I'm actually being nice and stuff to you. They're pretty annoying, but they're actually the ones who detect problems first. Only that, you might waste unnecessary lives with their badgering. sometimes that will lead to more mess, more problems, more shouting. Which will lead to more walkers.

I still wonder how this all started.

And you sided with Kenny in this. Well, great, but would that be worth it? You might need the huge guy's help later on. Ugh, for this I have to agree with you, he is annoying. At least, you saved the kid's life. He might have been like zombie treat now, if you didn't step forward to help.

It's quite hard to side with people or go against them, especially now. Like I said, what if you'll need their help? Hehehe, it'll be fun to know how this will fare for you.

.

**_August 17, 20_, 2:04 AM_**

The reporter was Carley, the tech guy was... Doug? I didn't catch it right.

You were quite friendly to the woman. You gave her food, like you did with Clementine, and like you did with Duck. You helped her with her radio problems - I was surprised with her battery troubles, her being a reporter and all - and you actually accepted that she knows everything about your... past. No madness, nothing. And then you can't even accept anything bad I do.

Unfair.

Oh, I've seen too much of today, I guess I should rest. With the theory that where I am now isn't what i think it is, I grew slightly uneasy...

.

**_NOTE: Above entry to be continued, I can't think up of anything to write. I feel tired of everything I see now. Before you say anything... I'm not jealous._**

* * *

**The A/N for real: Next update _might_ be after March. Thanks for the reviews so far, whether positive or not. :) **


End file.
